Only Human
by Mah Luka
Summary: And if our couple were human, what is the relationship between the two? Warning: Always Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Notices:  
* This story has seven chapters, was to be one-shot but as it was too big I decided to separate them.  
* This story mentions some ships that I believe best fit.  
* Last but not least, I am Brazilian and English is not my language and to publish this fic use a translator, so sorry any error

Happy reading!

_s2_

Chapter 1

They met in school . That in the year 2004 . She was twelve and he fourteen . She was crying softly because he had fallen and hurt himself and he heard the sound and then he found took her home and cared for her . She thanked him and he left. They saw each other at school, but never spoke only greeted each other .  
Two months passed, was Kol birthday and she was invited , not because I knew him , but because his mother was an important person in the city ( Liz was the sheriff ) and Mikaelson maintained their appearance.  
In a moment the party she got tired of all the fake smiles and went to the backyard of the mansion Mikaelson . He since became curious when she arrived , followed her and saw her looking at the horses . He asked if she liked it and she said yes . They talked for about an hour and when he was told that his passion was painting and asked that she show and was delighted when she saw.

_Born at that moment the beginning of a friendship._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_s2_

They were so different and yet so alike. He was introverted , quiet, observant and moody . She was talkative , cheerful , loyal and brilliant ( as he said bright ).While the two felt abandoned by those who should love them and protect them .

They felt alone and found the other in that both sought : unconditional love .  
He remembers when months later, in one of the dinners at home and Mikael the railed in front of everyone she defended .

**_Flashback :_**

_' This only thinks of painting even when I say that this crap will not lead anywhere and that this thing is not real man ! Go up now and get dressed and then we'll talk '_ said Mikael when Klaus entered the mansion covered in paint and a scared look on his face .

_' Do not say it and I do not like you ! '_ Caroline says Mikael

_' Caroline !_ ' Says Miranda Petrova

_' Caroline nothing is true and that he is an idi ... '_ Caroline starts to say , but Miranda covers her mouth with her hand

_' I'm sorry Mikael and Esther ! And you , young lady know that her mother will know about your behavior today! '_Speak Miranda pulling Caroline out the door

_' I do not care to , he was an idiot , stupid ! '_ Was the last thing he heard before she went away . That night he had another beating, but still slept with a warm heart knowing that someone in the world cared about him .

_That was when their friendship solidified ._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their friendship was a secret to the world, because both were afraid that if they found out, they would try to separate them and no way they would allow it.

He saw sixteen when she was used by Damon to Elena jealous. Seen soon after she started dating Matt and he finished why not accepted by whom she was, at seventeen Tyler put anyone and anything before the two and the beginning of her faculty dating Jesse that all others was what he liked best. Jesse took care of her, respected her for who she was and foremost: loved her. The two did not work, but it all ended well and she and Jesse were still friends.

She saw when at eighteen he opened his heart to Tatia Petrova (the eldest of the sisters Petrova) and when she joked with him and Elijah. Saw it, he was emotionally close to any other woman except her. He still go out with women, after all he is a man, but broke his heart when he saw that he kept well never have what he wanted so badly: a family.

Caroline was eighteen when he Liz saw finally realized his mistake and reunited with daughter . They were so close now, more than all the life of Caroline and he was happy because if your sun was well, he would be fine.

He saw him at twenty met the love of mother. After all, when Liz was home, it was always a good mother, and when they approached and Liz realized how important Klaus it was for Caroline, she put under her wings, because if there was something that could not be denied on Liz Forbes was how protective she was and Niklaus Mikaelson was part family now.

Everyone but Liz were surprised when the ball Caroline, Klaus was your date, but no one said much, because no one dared to burst the bubble that seemed to exist around the couple . Oh and they were the queen and the king even though he in college and no longer a student at that school. Say that Tyler and Matt did not like was understatement and at least they got pissed with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_s2_

They realized that they loved each other a college party. In 2012, she twenty years old and he was twenty-two. They were in a group of friends playing truth or did not like it when one of his colleagues made a Lap Dance on it. He did not like when she kissed his colleague Marcel and much less when she was only in her bra until the end of the game.

That night they decided to stay in his apartment that was closer. They decided to walk. When he arrived and saw her take off his jacket (he was a gentleman), said she was beautiful and did not like when she was only in her bra in front of everyone and she even kissed Marcel, she said she also did not like the dance that made.

**_Flashback:_**

They were sitting on the couch sullen with each other. He could not stand it and tickled her and in a moment he was on top of her.

_'Nik stop please, so I'm gonna be sick'_ she screams to laughter

_'None of this love, no excuses, surrender!'_ He also speaks laughing

_'Never!'_ She screams

_'Surrender or ...'_ he looks intensely

_'Or?' _She says and realizes his gaze

_'Or this'_ and he kisses her. She is shocked at first, but then surrenders. God he's so good at it! She thinks and they continue. She thinks in Damon, Matt, Tyler and away

_'Nik not'_ She says breathlessly. He looks devastated

_'Why not? You know I love you! I always knew I was not sisterly love, because I definitely do not love you like I loved Rebekah and today it became clear to me that I could not bear you any one that was not me ... I do not know how I endured what Tyler did to you without killing him, but that was only because I love you! '_Klaus speaks

_'You think it was easy to see what Tatia that bitch did to you? See you with random women? Worse still know that you had sex with Halley and do not give me that look because my revolt is not because she had cheated on me with Tyler but because she is a traitor and you get involved with it! You think that was easy?'_ She says crying

He sits beside her on the couch, hold your hand and look in the eyes. She is crying. He wipes the tears escape_ 'No I did not know love, forgive me, but know that I love you and I love you yesterday, today and forever and if you do not love me today I'll wait for you, take the time that is. .. '_

She jumps into his arms and kisses him. He reciprocates, but for her

_'Just so you know I love you too!'_ She kisses him again and he smiles. And that night they discover together what it means to make love, before it was just sex and between the two that night nothing was as before. They never feel so loved and so full of that together.

_And so was born a true love_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_s2_

Three months later they marry, his colleagues think that was too fast, but when the two announce Liz says: 'Why have you taken so long? I'm ready to be officially Nik mother two years ago, 'and it's all so beautiful and yet so simple. He thought she would make a huge party and how she always surprises, and they marry in front of the waterfalls Mystic Falls with just Liz and the priest as a witness and for the two nothing could have been more perfecth.

With two months in married Klaus despairs when a very pregnant Halley appears in front of him in his service. When he comes home she of course realizes that he's weird, she looks at him and question him what happened. She stops, thinks, breathes and again he surprises with his wife._'Well I sure do not like that you have a child with that bitch, if it is your child, but the child is innocent and can not turn our backs on it and most importantly that child is your child, and part of you is that's what matters right? And in hindsight I do not think she would play with it '_

A month before the due date of Halley and it she what the brings reality when he has a crisis of conscience and says he could not raise a baby and that father he would be the example that he had at home._ 'Look at me, you're nothing like him! He was a coward, a fool and you are beautiful, loving, and especially the man I chose to love! You are not alone in this and you know I'll talk your ear if you do something wrong '_

When Amanda Elizabeth Forbes was born and Halley says he does not want it and not ready to be a mother is when he realizes that his wife's heart is bigger than he imagined. It is when born the mother Caroline Forbes.

Are you wondering why Amanda Forbes and not Mikaelson? Although uncommon it was he who changed his surname and not her, why? Just because he did not want any more connection with Mikael and Liz also did not oppose, on the contrary did not look so proud to present you like Niklaus Forbes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_s2_

When the Mikaelson learns about Mandy say they were upset is nickname. They arrive on the birthday of one year of Mandy. They were all in the lounge: Klaus friends, friends of Caroline, there are also Damon and his wife Rose (he does not know how, but his angel forgave him ), Stefan appears with Elena, Elijah with Katherine,Finn with Sage, Kol with Bonnie, Matt with Rebekah, Mikael with Esther, even Halley appears with Tyler. Liz is with Charlie (an officer and he as well as Caroline are delighted that Liz has found someone as good and decent and mostly that Liz was happy).

Despite the tension the party happens without fights and he thanks Liz for it. Three hours pass and is just family. Mikael can not stand and explodes.

_'If you have blood cockroach, I'm not! You have a child and not tell his family about it? You do not know what protection? This child is even his?_ 'Shout Mikael

_'Yes I know that is and not is with you that I learned about it and what family are you talking about? You are not my family! If there are people in this family, who are also my family are my brothers and their companions, you and Esther sure do not! '_Says Klaus furious that scares Mandy who starts crying. Caroline the girl to him and he calms.

_'And you his girl, yet child, on the feast of the founders, I knew you would be a problem!_' Says Mikael pointing the finger at Caroline

_'Thank you!'_ She says smiling

_'Cheeky Girl!'_ Mikael screams that makes you smile even more

_'Oh Mikael , we both know you can do better than that! Woke up in a good mood today? Because that would explain the praise to me!'_ Says Caroline totally sarcastic

_'You do not know anything!_' Said Esther

_'I will not argue with you,'_ Caroline Speaks

_'Of course not, this is a family affair and you are not family!'_ Said Esther

_'Do not talk like that to my wife!'_ Says Klaus

_'Wife?'_ Asks Rebekah, Elijah and Esther

_'Yes, wife Caroline and I have been married for over a year!'_ Says Klaus

_'She's a Mikaelson now?'_ Asks Mikael

_'No, I'm a Forbes!'_ Says Klaus

_'You're pathetic, I always knew you were weak, but that crossed the line! A useless ... '_Mikael talks

_'Shut up, shut up you bastard!'_ Says Caroline

_'The truth hurts not is girl!_ 'Says Mikael

_'I told to shut up!_' Says Caroline

_'Who do you think is you do not know us, you know nothing, nothing that happened!'_ Speak Esther and Caroline laughs

_'After all she is crazy, do not know anything ...'_ says Mikael once again is silent for Caroline

'I_ may be crazy, but you're deaf, must be age! Sent you shut up and you still are talking about! And I do not know anything about Esther? I do not know that the last beating Mikael her it was at eighteen because he decided to make art and not right? I do not know you as well as missing is a bitch who watched his son being beaten by his own mistake and did nothing? I do not know that he never had any love for the two of you? I do not know you blame him for the death of Henrick and therefore always humbled? Yes I really do not know anything! '_Scream Caroline

_'Do not mess or girl .._ 'Mikael begins

_'Or what? Was going to hit me like a child, his cowardly, sick? Let me just give you a message as opposed to a child I know how to defend and guarantee to make a new form to your face I will not take too long! Just a warning to stay away from my family you already wreaked havoc too much!'_ Caroline says. Mikael tries to slap her face, but she dodges and punches him in the face.  
'Bitch!' Mikael screams. At this point Liz holds that Klaus is still with Mandy, Finn and Elijah hold Mikael, Rebekah and Esther Sage hold. Kol and Katherine watching fun and Bonnie is paralyzed.

_'You're warned Mikael and you Esther too, do not come close to Nik, Mandy or those I protect and you can see how I can take care of what is mine! And except for the two of you feel the urge to always want to see Mandy, and will be welcome, now excuse me, but to look at this guy's a coward me sick!'_ Caroline says as if to spit the words

_'Come to Mama!'_ Says Caroline Mandy taking out accompanied by Klaus. Liz waits to follow them.

_'Some warnings Mikael, as you saw Caroline and Nik know to protect themselves but that does not mean I do not look for them, woe anything happen to them, you would be the first suspect, moreover, forget my support in campaigns for mayor of Mystic Falls, and is satisfied that I will not do more than that!_ ' says Liz coming out

_'Today was a good day! Party with shack and fights! Seriously I do not understand what Nik saw this girl, she's pretty, but nothing too much, but she is one hell of a girl, god she is hot, especially when this all nervous!'_ Says Kol who earns a slap Bonnie

_'Come on!'_ Says Bonnie dragging away

Rebekah hitherto hated Caroline, because she thought Caroline had stolen Nik from her and her family, but when she saw the love, protection Caroline with him and Mandy she thanked God for her brother have found someone who loved him and protect him from Esther and Mikael, because despite knowing that Mikael could not physically do anything but verbally he was still sharp, but by what she saw no more than Caroline.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_s2_

Caroline graduated in Social Communication, specialized in advertising and there was no one who knew Caroline Forbes producing the best events in the country. Klaus despite his natural talent for painting was someone who never tired of learning. He knew several languages , psychology and did not seemed to be someone who knew more than he, as said Caroline he it was his personal genius.  
After the birthday Mandy things started to straightened. Esther and Mikael put themselves in his place, the brothers Mikaelson if approached Klaus. Caroline won four new girls friends, four brothers and family Mikaelson increased:

Finn and Sage had triplets: Paul, Peter and Esther

Elijah and Katherine had a baby girl Nadia

Rebekah and Matt had Vicki, Anna and Alaric

Bonnie and Kol had Sheila, Carol and John

And our couple? Well they had eight children (Kol never tired of saying that seemed rabbits): Amanda, Henrick, the triplets Daniel, Raphael and Gabriel, the twins Luke and David. The difference between them was four years. When Caroline was forty-two years, it thought it was going into an early menopause, but there she was pregnant again and despite her age she had a smooth pregnancy and rises another Forbes: Leah Elizabeth.

After the Birthday Mandy, without the support of Liz, Mikael lost his election for mayor and sank working in your company. He died in 2024, twelve years later with a heart problem. That's what the doctors said, but everyone knew it was not just that. It can be said that remorse was what killed Mikael Mikaelson, that even after all that he did to his family forgave all. Be careful for those who mistreat you just know it hurts, it hurts because even though the heart is warm with care, head remembers what you did. He apologized to Klaus, who forgave him, Mikael died then.

After the speech of Caroline, also on Birthday Mandy, Esther had a reality check and came to himself. She tried to repair his mistake, but it was too late, not with the other children, but with Klaus the damage was done. He did not ignore or destratava, but when she saw his heart ached with Liz because she was who would be there, but accepted that it could not completely rebuild his relationship with Klaus. She died in 2030, six years after Mikael, being cared for by Finn and Sage.

If in 2012 someone said Caroline Forbes in 2034, it would be in your beach house with her newborn baby and reunited with the brothers Mikaelson she would laugh in the face of the person. Today she felt blessed: she had friends loyal, protective brothers, nephews and godchildren wonderful, perfect children, and a wonderful mother, but mostly she was the love of the person, which for her, was the most perfect in the world: your Nik , your true love. To say it was easy between the two would be a lie, because stubbornness was one of the main characteristics of both, but despite the quarrels that prevailed was her love that every day grew more and more ...


End file.
